Let's Start From The Beginning
by Oliver Hazard-Perry
Summary: A short drabble in which Severus finally gets her.


"_Look at me. You have your mother's eyes." _

At the very moment when Severus Snape closed his eyes for what he thought was his last moment alive, his eyelids fluttered up and saw himself lying down on top of a large hill. Once he smelled the scent of dandelions and daisies, there was no doubt where he was: not in hell, where he thought he belonged.

He sat up dazedly and rubbed his head. Merlin, he was bloody confused. He rubbed his neck, which he found to be perfectly fine. He looked at his arms, which were also perfectly clean of any blood.

"Where the hell am I? I should be in said place," Severus muttered, standing up and brushing blades of grass out of his robes.

He looked at his surroundings and was thoroughly shocked. He found that he was at the exact place where he had met Lily Evans exactly twenty-seven years ago. On top of a hill and underneath the leafless tree, they had spoken, of magic and Petunia Evans, of Hogwarts and academics.

His head suddenly full of nostalgia, he slowly walked over to the huge tree and gracefully plopped down between a rock and a huge root that stuck out. Severus examined the rock wistfully, seeing familiar words chipped on it.

_Here is where S. Snape and L. Evans met, on June 23, 1971. –S. Snape, June 1971  
>We'll be best friends forever! –L. Evans, July 1973<em>

He ran his hand over the words and felt a tear run down his face. He wiped the tear away, closed his eyes, and sighed away his sob. He reminisced about the time when they were still kids often, and now was not an exception.

_-Flashback-_

_July 21, 1973_

"_Sev, come on, wait up!" Lily shrieked, laughing as she struggled to catch up with Severus, who was already near the tree._

"_Alright, alright, Lily, I'm waiting!" Severus yelled back, smiling widely. His smile was wiped off immediately when Lily zipped past him and touching the tree first._

"_Psyche! I tricked you, I tricked you!" Lily said gleefully, plopping down beside the rock._

"_No fair!" Severus pouted. He sat down beside her and grabbed his chisel and hammer. "What should I carve now?"_

"_I don't know, maybe your Arithmancy homework?" Lily deadpanned. He laughed._

"_Alright, you do it. I'm kind of tired, anyways." Severus sighed, lying down on the grass._

"_Okay, give me a sec. Give me the chisel." Lily said. He handed over the chisels and played with his hair._

_Only the sounds of their breathing and the chisel chipping away bits of rock could be heard for a few minutes. At long last, Lily sighed, tapping a sleeping Severus on the head._

"_Sev, wake up! I've finished!" she said happily. _

_Severus groaned. "Okay, okay. I'll get up." _

_He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced blearily at the rock. Inscribed in neat cursive was:_

_**We'll be best friends forever! –L. Evans, 1973**_

"_That's amazing, Lily. I'll never be able to do that." He said, touching the words forever written on their rock._

"_Never say never, Sev." Lily beamed. _

_He then found himself returning her bright smile._

_-End Flashback-_

This time, Severus couldn't control himself. He buried his face in his hands, and wept.

"Sev, why are you crying?" A light voice asked.

Startled, he looked up and saw a concerned-looking Lily looking at him. She wore a pale green sundress, with little lilies at the hem. On her ear she wore a small white lily. The combination was breathtaking, yet painful.

"Lily!" he gasped. "Y-you're alive!"

She smiled. "We're not. We're dead. Both of us are."

"Lily, Lily, please, forgive me, for everything, I beg of you." Severus suddenly cried out, throwing himself at her feet. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry!"

The red-headed woman caressed his head softly. "There now, Sev. You were never much of a crier. You always wanted to take the burden upon yourself. This time, it wasn't your fault." She said gently, pulling his head away.

"B-But, if I hadn't told the Dark Lord, you would still be alive." Severus said, looking up at her. Her vivid emerald eyes looked kind; they had always been a source of fascination and awe for him.

"Ah, about that; listen, Severus," Lily chided. "It would have slipped out somehow, don't blame yourself. Voldemort would still be alive if it weren't for that. My son and his friends would cease to exist. You have done me a great favour by protecting him when James and I couldn't."

"When I saw you…" he moaned, clutching her hands, "I couldn't live with myself. I never did. I internally cursed myself for not protecting you, and look where we are now."

"Severus, looks like old Merlin has done you some good this time," Lily chuckled. "This is, I believe, heaven."

"I do not deserve this place or you. You and this paradise are more worthy than I." he whispered.

"Severus Tobias Snape, when will you learn to shut up?" Lily admonished, placing a slender finger on his lips. "I told you, I'm willing to look past all the bad you have done. I forgive you, alright?"

Severus clutched her hands tighter and gazed into her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Ugh, you were always such a pain. Would you believe me if I did this?" Lily whispered, and bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. He was caught unawares and froze as her soft pink lips touched his own rough ones softly, like the wind's gentle caress.

"Y-you've never done that before." Severus said hoarsely, standing up.

"Yes, I never had. I regret not accepting your apologies during 5th year. I hope this made it better." Lily smiled, making his heart soar as she reached up to brush away a lock of his hair. She had the most beautiful smile.

"It more than made up for it. I love you, Lily Evans." Severus breathed, pulling her in a tight embrace.

"I'll always love you, Sev. You know I always will." Lily said softly, breathing in his musky and masculine scent.

"Wait." Severus said, loosening the hug. "What about Potter?"

Lily looked up at him and grinned. "Apparently, things work out differently up here. An unknown deity picks out your new partner for you, and can decide if they choose to pair you up with your mortal counterpart. James and I were never the perfect match."

Severus gaped at her. "So… do you mean to say that…we are…?"

Lily nodded. "I believe so."

He hesitated for a moment, and pulled her into a tighter embrace. "Oh Lily." He muttered.

"You won't believe who James was paired up with, though." Lily chirped in a sing-song voice while playing with the back of his head.

"Who is it? Don't tell me it's Lupin." Severus blanched; he never really was a fan of seeing male couples, or more precisely, _Wizard_ gay couples. He wasn't a homophobe, however. They just made him uncomfortable.

"No, Remus is off prancing happily with Dora. James is with Sirius." Lily snickered.

"Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick." He groaned.

"Don't think about that now." She smiled, and pulled him away from her.

"Oh, and what should I think about, then?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Us, together." She grinned. Once again, he found himself succumbing to her completely. He then realized at that moment that he truly loved her with all of his heart, even though it was hard to process.

"Alright. What do you say for one more kiss?" he said huskily, pulling his face down.

"Game." Lily murmured, melding their lips together.

And so Severus and Lily were finally united, on that hill, where they had found each other. It seemed only fitting that they start again from the beginning.

**Sorry! I had to type this story after watching Deathly Hallows. Snape and Lily… (sob). I had to give them a happy ending, and a surprise!James and Sirius pairing. I didn't know who to pair 'em up with, so yeah :L  
>Read and Review! Please review, it makes me really happy ;w;<br>Oh yeah, **_**What A Hufflepuff Can Cause **_**is in the works! Almost done with it!**


End file.
